


it's cold in space

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's cold in space

**Author's Note:**

> now beta'd by weridlittlestories on ff.net

Captain Kirk sighed as his last attempt to lull himself to sleep failed. He had counted to a hundred sheep, yet here he was, wide awake. Slowly he dragged himself from bed and began to pace his small quarters in nothing but blue boxer briefs. After what seemed like a decade of pacing, Kirk decided sleep would not be joining him tonight and headed towards the bathroom that he shared with Spock's quarters.

He had planned to throw on his bathrobe and hope it warmed him enough to sleep but instead found himself walking straight into Commander Spock's quarters. The half-Vulcan was obviously asleep, and Kirk knew he should leave, yet could only bring himself to walk closer to the other man's bed. Crawling as quietly as possible into the bed, Kirk wrapped himself around Spock and sighed in contentment. "Captain?" Spock whispered with a deep, sleep-filled voice, "Why are you in my bed? Are you in need of anything?"

Kirk was already nodding off and barely registered the other's questions as he replied, "Mm, you're so warm, Spock." Spock felt Kirk's breath even out, and although the captain's closeness was unusual, he did not find it unpleasant. Spock wrapped one arm around Captain Kirk's lean hip and began to pull the covers over the other man, only to stop short as he caught sight of the bright blue undergarments on his captain. Despite his Vulcan training to hide and control his emotions, he felt a small smile tug at his lips as he looked down at the barking dogs on the captain's undergarments. His last thought as he slid back into sleep was that some good-natured teasing would be in order tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post on tumblr http://loarts.tumblr.com/post/55134817007/kirk-slips-into-spocks-bed-your-so-warm-it


End file.
